User talk:Limited2gal/Talk Storage 001
Hey, 'sup? |} 7u6jyrhey7j , but..................................RAY IS MINE!!! }} Fanon I am Lord of the Rings This is my Sim! This is sorta a cruddy picture but its something. This is my sim in My Sims Wii she has... long brown hair (like violet's but brown), shiney blue eyes with three eyelashes on the far-sides of her eyes, medium skin, freckles, blush,smiling pink lips, a red top, heart necklace, blue ruffled skirt and dark sandal-like shoes. I think all of my characters attributes can be found in the makeover mirror. If you can't make this, or you don't have time that's ok, just please tell me! (sorry I didn't make a talk bubble I'm just terrible at it so I didn't want to mess up your talk page with it) Thanks so much, Thyra To the MAX! THANKS!!! I would leave you a word bubble if my computer wasn't glitching but, it is I just wanted to thank you so much for making me my pics!!!! I am sooo happy! and for no reason... Ra Ha Ringtone pick up the phone! .}} The Alibi of a Thousand Suns Lazy Message I'm being lazy and not using a talk bubble but here's the anime picture I made for you (I was debating wether or not to make you look like salior moon but I decided to make it sort of like your sim) :D hope you like it! Hey...remember OmniCJ? I think I know who it is. I googled the username, and apparently he's a user on the Call of Duty Wiki. The wikis' servers musta crossed or something. There's nothing to freak about.Bandicootfan63 15:54, July 19, 2011 (UTC)Bandicootfan63, or Crash Man Mordecai and the Rigbys Thanks! Thanks, "limited"! Um, I have seen other people have pictures of their own Sims... COULD you please make one for me? If so, thanks! Here's the description: Hair: brown Violet/Maria hair Eyes: Beebee's eyes (aqua-colored with eyelashes) Outfit: Cedella's outfit (if you can get it) Tatoos: freckles Accessories: None (no glasses) If you can do this, thanks alot! Your friend, Cat5sparkles 20:27, July 28, 2011 (UTC) BTW Hi am WWE Diva but you can call me Rebecca.WWE Diva 22:49, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi again this user Bandicootfan63 edited your page and deleted everything I undone what he did. I reported this to BlankyXP so don't worry.WWE Diva 22:49, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Um, hi. Um, did your user page get deleted one time? Erm...sorry. I did that. I didn't know i was, like, actually deleting it....so, sorry again...Bandicootfan63 14:36, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Bandicootfan63 Wass Up? Battle of the Savages }} Do you do sim request?Sisterhoodrocksmyworld 23:09, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Did you know Hi and Pi Rhyme? Eh, I'm running out of titles. -_- }} Hey Hey Hi hi!!! It's Dawn221 but, you can call me Dawn!!!!! Thanks for saying hi. I love ppg yet I am a teen.(13 shhh don't tell anyone). I hope we can become fast friends. P.S. I will definately read your fanfiction. Hey Hey Hey is yo daday away! JK i was singing mean while i was ryhming! lolz, Cate101 } |text = } }} } |text = } }} The Sleeping Beauty's ugliness... And here's the song (Daaah, World Is Mine), her name's Nagone Mako. I FINALLY FOUND IT (Um, you mentioned her yesterday? :O Because she haves a bad apple version too) On the other hand; yuuuuus I used to do that. One of my shipping moments. XD }} BUT HE'S NOT THAT BAAAAD! I personaly like cocky boys. }} Um, I never had been "crushed" with an OC (Since all of them are females' ö ) Except for Miles, who is based from my hot neighbor. }} Also, dun worry for the double post. C: Looks neatooo~ That slides, OMGBBQ! Also, I heard time ago of that MagiQuest thingy. About the dare...I dunno. I guess it would be cool, people would be like "OH YAY, LOOK AT THAT KID!" If I had a costume, I'd do it. FWEE. }} }} Hello person I'm mcwhale! If you go to a whale night club and see a girl mc, that's me } |text = |time=16:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC)|text=I just wanted to pop in and say hey to you. Sooooooooo hey. }} Something you may be interested in... Hi. What's a duck? Hi. Again. LOL, ur birthday is the day before mine! (Mine be November 16) :O P.S. Did you make the Sim picture for me? If you know what I mean? P.S. Not trying to rush you! Take your time if you need to! Wild Word Bubbles Tarnished my Name }} Hey Otaku! X3 ) aka DudeplaysDrew21! and I was just wondering if you've done anything with my sims character yet. If u haven't, thats ok, just wondering! Sooo come on chat sometime! Im on now! If u c me on the chat, come visit! so anyway if you would message me back i'd rly appreciate it! THANX! :D .}} Admin List Deck the Halls }}